


A Walk on a Winter's Day

by iolka, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Тони приводит Стива на встречу с Зимним Солдатом.





	A Walk on a Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Walk on a Winter's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669841) by [Bluandorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluandorange/pseuds/Bluandorange). 



> Примечание: Эта работа является своеобразным эпилогом от другого автора к работе All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray) by AvocadoLove, ее перевод archiveofourown.org/works/5203325

— Это какая-то проверка? 

Баки не знает, чего ожидал, но надеялся на что-нибудь получше, чем вот это. Может, на поцелуй, черт возьми, или на улыбку. Вместо этого Стив так напряжен, будто ждет, что его ударят. Он смотрит на Баки, но, похоже, не видит его, всем собой олицетворяя страх. 

— Или шутка?

Стив говорит рвано и резко. Вся его поза — сжатые в кулаки руки, расправленные плечи, напряженное как пружина тело, — может показаться угрожающей. Теперь он может исполнить эту угрозу. Его улучшенное тело обещает устроить адскую трепку любому, кто выведет его из себя, но Баки знает его. Прошло семьдесят лет, но Баки до сих пор знает, что означают стиснутые зубы и мука в глазах — Стив пытается сдержать слезы. 

Тони открывает рот, и Баки поднимает руку, не отвлекаясь от Стива. Затем показывает Стиву раскрытые ладони, обозначая мирные намерения. Часть него хочет прикрыть левую руку. Возможно, для одного раза слишком много потрясений. Но он просто хочет быть честным. И он все равно уже торопит события.  
— Нет, — говорит он, — нет, не шутка. 

Он шагает ближе, глядя, как резко вдыхает Стив, видя, как его глаза обшаривают лицо Баки, видя, как он подбирается, готовый сражаться с Баки, кем бы он ни был. Баки шагает вперед до тех пор, пока не оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы дотянуться до Стива своей живой рукой. Для верности он ухмыляется. 

— Я настоящий, богом клянусь.

Стив не покупается. Он изо всех чертовых сил пытается сохранять каменное спокойствие, казаться равнодушным, и это так ему свойственно, так свойственно держать все в себе. Баки полагает, что Стив уже достиг точки кипения, и не винит его за это, не может винить. Он знает, что слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой, и логично ожидать подвоха. Все, что он из себя представляет, в самом деле невозможно, но и Стив такой же. Когда Баки узнал, где и как именно Стива нашли, он все глаза выплакал от того, как они подходят друг другу.

— Я видел, как ты упал, — говорит Стив.

— Я знаю. — Баки перестает делать безразличное лицо и смотрит понимающе, позволяя состраданию смягчить взгляд. — Я знаю, я упал.

— Семьдесят лет назад, — говорит Стив и хмурится сильнее. Баки видит, что он практически вне себя от потрясения и очень напряжен. — Я смотрел... — Стив пытается не повышать голос, но у него не получается. Чувство вины практически написано на его лице огромными буквами: — Я просто смотрел...

— Помнишь Золу? — перебивает Баки, потому что ему очень не нравится это виноватое выражение, не хочет слышать, как Стив будет обвинять себя. Только не сейчас. Плечи Стива напрягаются, когда он слышит имя, но он не кивает и не делает ничего другого, просто продолжает смотреть. Баки решается сделать еще один шаг — и теперь их разделяет фут или около того — и продолжает: — Когда я был в плену, он сделал со мной кое-что. И я выжил после того падения. — Он дергает плечом. — И не особенно постарел с тех пор. 

Стив стискивает в нитку и без того сжатые губы, словно принимает для себя какое-то решение. Он быстро тянется, сжимая плечо Баки почти в клещи. Баки хотел бы чтобы прикосновения этих больших рук были более знакомы, но он только начал привыкать к ним, когда они со Стивом потеряли друг друга, а это было очень давно. 

Несмотря на это, он улыбается Стиву. И тихо говорит:

— Это я, Стиви. Клянусь.

У Стива внутри что-то ломается, и снаружи это тоже становится видно. Он опускает подрагивающие плечи и голову, но не может отвести глаз от Баки. 

— Я позволил тебе...

Баки берет его за ворот и встряхивает. 

— Заткнись, сопляк. Черта с два ты позволил. 

— Стой, — говорит Стив, и кажется, что он собирается оттолкнуть Баки, но берет себя в руки. Вместо этого он теперь держит Баки за оба плеча, бросая тяжелый взгляд на левое, которое не получается сжать ладонью. 

— Я позже все тебе объясню, — говорит Баки, кивая на протез.

— Объясни сейчас, — говорит Стив — и он говорит так быстро, что Баки думает, что это вырвалось машинально, поэтому он ждет, давая Стиву время одуматься. Так и происходит — Стив начинает задыхаться. Он почти плачет. — Как это... Баки...

Голос у Стива больной, и, боже, Баки просто не может слышать его таким. Его собственный голос срывается, когда он говорит: 

— Знаешь, я тоже думал, что ты умер, ясно?

Это, кажется, помогает. Губы Стива дергаются, но Баки видит по его глазам, что он пытается подавить улыбку, и притягивает Стива к себе раньше, чем кто-либо другой может увидеть, что он начинает плакать. 

Баки обнимает Стива за плечи, зарывается пальцами живой руки в его волосы. Стив держит его за талию, а затем тянет к себе ближе, практически приподнимая на цыпочки — и Баки смеется прямо Стиву в ухо. не уверен, что хоть когда-нибудь привыкнет к росту или силе Стива. Впрочем, привыкнуть он может. Теперь у них есть на это время. 

Стив вздыхает Баки в шею, а затем заговаривает снова.

— Что, черт возьми, с твоими волосами? — спрашивает он, и Баки опять смеется.

— Дамочкам это нравится, как и тебе, — говорит он, нажимает на затылок Стива и трется носом о его висок. — Хватит шуточки шутить и поцелуй меня сейчас же.

Где-то позади них сын издает странный звук. Звук повторяется громче, когда Стив, следуя указанию Баки, касается его губ своими. 

И все внимание Баки теперь безраздельно принадлежит Стиву. Его восприятие мира сужается до них двоих, а затем еще сильнее, пока не остается ни черта, кроме их губ, их поцелуя, и, возможно, ощущения, как Стив сжимает в горсти его длинные волосы.

(Баки явственно слышит, как Тони говорит Пеппер: «Я не могу смотреть. Скажи мне, когда все закончится. Скажи мне, когда они остановятся», — он правда должен остановиться и не показывать собственному сыну неприличный жест. Это так ребячески, но, черт, Баки чувствует себя именно так — он чувствует себя на двадцать пять, на девятнадцать. Клетки, из которых он состоит, которые просто не знают, как умереть — наконец-то ощущают себя живыми, впервые за десятилетия, а может, и впервые с того момента, как он упал.) 

Он не уверен, как долго это продолжается, как долго Стив стискивает его и прижимается к его рту, как утопающий к единственному источнику воздуха. Когда они отстраняются друг от друга с влажным громким звуком, тяжело дышат оба.

Баки усмехается, глядя на то, что сделал со Стивом — его губы зацелованы, а волосы взъерошены. 

— Ты только посмотри на себя. — Он надеется, что выглядит хотя бы вполовину не так роскошно.

Баки пытается привести Стива в божеский вид, пальцами укладывая челку на бок, как тому нравится. 

— Пришел сюда весь такой прекрасный, пришлось попортить красоту.

— Я не против, — говорит Стив. Его голос все еще приглушен от слез, но большую их часть он уже выплакал, а остатки Баки вытер пальцами. 

— Ого. 

Стив вздергивает голову, а Баки вздыхает и затем переводит внимание на Тони.

— Было бы неплохо предупредить, — говорит сын, — что ты будешь лишать девственности национальную икону и героя детей прямо на моих глазах. — Тони поднимает руки, будто Баки поймал его на чем-то с поличным, а не просто бесстрастно посмотрел, и мелет языком: — Да я просто сказал. Нет никакой причины, по которой твое признание не могло включать в себя еще и каминг-аут. Что мне теперь, отречься от тебя?

Стив снова напрягается, Баки поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает, что он пристально смотрит на Тони. Он помнит, что этот взгляд был куда более трогательным, когда Стив был ростом около пяти футов. Сейчас все немного не так. 

Баки сжимает руку на его талии и говорит:

— Полегче, Стиви. Все нормально. Долго объяснять, но Тони — это семья. — Он принимает более открытую позу, чтобы обращаться еще и к Тони (и к Пеппер, если она решит тоже ступить на это минное поле).

— Как я уже сказал, — говорит Тони, — он вырастил меня. И много чего держал от меня в секрете, и хотя к этому моменту вроде должен был уже рассказать мне их все, но, видимо...

— Хватит, — отрезает Баки. Он догадывается, что звучит сильно по-отцовски, судя по тому, как Стив фыркает. 

— Он такой же засранец, как и ты, — говорит Стив, кивая на Тони, а его глаза, его чертовски красивые глаза смотрят только на Баки. 

— Поверь мне, он гораздо хуже. 

— Но я, по крайней мере, честен, — говорит Тони. 

Баки закатывает глаза так сильно, что его голова чуть не запрокидывается назад. Он отходит от Стива на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы выразительно махнуть металлической рукой. 

— Ты серьезно хочешь обсуждать это прямо сейчас? Я тут немного занят. 

— О, ну раз такое дело, то я подожду снаружи…

— Нет, — говорит Стив, шагая к Тони и протягивая руку. Искренности в его тоне, кажется, хватает, чтобы остановить ребенка. — Пожалуйста, если… Если он твой… Если вы двое… — Баки не уверен: Стив не может смириться с мыслью, что у него есть сын, или не хочет думать о том, что Тони мог бы быть кем-то еще? Баки не уверен, что Стив ошибается в обоих случаях. — Пожалуйста, — добавляет он слабо.

Пеппер, благослови ее господь, приходит на помощь.

— Конечно же, мы останемся. — Она сжимает плечо Тони тонкой рукой и улыбается ему — и Баки переводит это приблизительно как «спорить — плохая идея, так что заткнись» — а затем подходит к ним и протягивает Стиву ладонь: — Пеппер Поттс.

Баки с опозданием понимает, что все еще держит Стива за талию, но когда он пытается отстраниться, рука Стива крепче стискивается у него вокруг пояса. И он не сдвигается ни на дюйм. Если Пеппер что и замечает, то не показывает это. У нее чертовски непроницаемое лицо. 

— Стив Роджерс, — представляется Стив, нацепляя на лицо вежливую улыбку. Он пожимает ей руку и смотрит поочередно на Тони и Пеппер — и его вопрос мега-очевиден, потому что Стив делать непроницаемое лицо не умеет. 

— Я личный…

— Моя девушка.

— … помощник Тони. Я его личный помощник. 

— Мы встречаемся. 

— Тони. 

— Ну, попытка не пытка. Мы так и будем тут стоять весь день? В нашем распоряжении вся гостиная. С диванами.

Пеппер вежливо улыбается Стиву, а затем выразительно смотрит на Тони одним из своих специальных взглядов «я слежу за тобой».

— Не беспокойтесь, — говорит она Стиву. — Это их самое приличное поведение за последние несколько лет. — Она отпускает руку Стива и переходит к одному из диванов, на котором дурной сыночек Баки вертит головой, как авиационный радар Стив последний раз сжимает руку на талии Баки, прежде чем отстраниться. Они некоторое время смотрят друг другу в глаза, а затем Стив следует за Пеппер.

— Знаешь, а я ведь вырос на комиксах про тебя, — непринужденно сообщает Тони, когда Стив проходит мимо него. 

— Правда? 

— На португальском языке. 

— Оу…

Баки качает головой, неодобрительно глядя на сына — он уже уверен, что тот еще повеселится, давя на больные места Стива, — а затем усаживается рядом со своим давно потерянным другом. Он говорит себе, что будет честным, скажет Стиву все, что Стив заслужил услышать. Он пытается говорить непринужденно, когда говорит правду: 

— Те глупые книжки с комиксами, — говорит Баки. — Именно они в конце концов сломали мое программирование. 

И Стив, и Тони — оба пораженно смотрят на него:

— Да ты серьезно? — спрашивает Тони. — И ты хотел унести эту тайну с собой в могилу? Кстати, ты вообще умереть-то можешь?


End file.
